The present invention relates in general to reinforcements for mounting holes on sheets of paper and more particularly to a reinforcement designed especially for use in reinforcing a mounting hole located at the corner of a sheet of computer printout or other type of paper.
Reinforcements for reinforcing and/or repairing mounting holes in sheets of paper are well known in the art and have been in use for over fifty years. Such items are generally in the form of a small annular or ringed shaped piece of paper or other similar material coated on one side with a layer of adhesive material, which is usually moisture activated.
In the past, these reinforcements have been used principally in connection with reinforcing and/or repairing any one of the two or more mounting holes located on the side edge of a sheet of "loose leaf" paper. With the advent of computers, the use of computer printout paper has become widespread and used as a recording medium for recording alpha/numeric information. As is known, computer printout paper generally contains a row of holes on each side of the sheet. It has become common practice, however, to mount the sheets on a folder or file using the hole at the top of each row (at each corner of the sheet) as the mounting holes so that the sheets hang vertically. Consequently, it is only the corner holes in such paper which may require reinforcement and which usually do after a period of time.
The need therefore exists for a reinforcement which is especially constructed for use in reinforcing corner mounting holes.